Ghosts of A Twilight Christmas Carol
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Sam and Emily are getting married Christmas day and Leah isn't so happy for them. She gets visited by 3 ghosts the night of Christmas Eve. Based on: "A Christmas Carol" and "Ghost of Ex Girfriends past" AFTER BREAKING DAWN. 2009 Christmas Special
1. Harry Clearwater visits Leah

**AN: I hope to get this done before Christmas. I wanted to make my own Christmas twilight story so I just thought of the Christmas carol. I've seen many versions of it (except the one with Jim Carrey in it) I LOVE the story and thought this would be fun to play with, especially Ghost of Ex-Girlfriends past, which is the one I will be mostly playing with. I have the Rosalie version at the bottom that I had first, then changed my mind to Leah. ENJOY**

It was Christmas Eve and Leah Clearwater was driving down the highway. She was taking her time, she knew she was late for Sam and Emily's rehearsal dinner.

They were getting married Christmas day, and she wasn't so happy. She was never happy… not anymore at least. Especially before her own dooms day. Her ex marrying her best friend… her cousin.

She held her breath and opened the door. The smell of vampire filled the air. Of course, Jacob and his girlfriend, Renesmee(who was now 6 or 7 but looked 16) brought the Cullens.

"Leah!" Emily hugged her tightly as she hung her coat.

"You're late for the rehearsal dinner!" Leah rolled her eyes.

"I know… I just wanted to avoid the vampire smell." Sam walked to Emily's side, a wide smile on his face… one that never shone when Sam was with Leah. Leah didn't bother smiling back. How could she?

"Well Leah," Quil leaned back in his chair in the dining room. "We've been holding up for you."

"We've been hiding the food." Renesmee said around the corner. Smiling, the most beautiful smile anyone's ever seen. Any man would know Jacob was so lucky to imprint someone so perfect. Leah would never be perfect for Sam… for anyone.

"Better bring it out." Embry said with relief and need in his voice. Nessie giggled in response as Jacob kissed her cheek.

"Leah! Why are you late?!" Alice—Emily's wedding planner—danced in Leah's direction as she sat down beside her brother and Sue.

"Car broke down." She lied. Edward growled at her, knowing her thoughts.

"That's no excuse for missing your cousin's rehearsal dinner. We only have a day until the wedding!"

"Whoopie." Leah said under her breath. Sam started cuddling with Emily in the middle of dinner, he was kissing Emily's scared cheek and was giggling.

"Get a room, I'm eating!" Embry joked. The two giggled. They were in the happiest mood. Leah lost her appetite and had to remember not to smash the table.

"Excuse me." Leah said stepping toward the washroom to cry her eyes out, maybe if she was lucky, she could escape through the back.

"Why me… I hate my life…" she sobbed. Then she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up.

"DAD?!!" She shouted, her father smiled. "I can't believe…" She tried to hug her father, but her hands went through him.

"You're a ghost?" she asked in surprise, even though she already knew the answer. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've been dead for almost 8 years, what else am I?" Leah frowned.

"Leah, you're living a great life! You just don't see it! Tonight, you're going to be visited by three ghosts to show your past, present and—,"

"Did the bloodsuckers put you up to this?" Leah asked, trying to laugh it off. "This must be some kind of joke!"

"SHH!" Harry said.

"I know the story okay?" Leah said. "You try to make me see my past and stuff to make me chance my mind about money. But you made some kind of mistake! I couldn't care less about money."

"Yeah, but you couldn't care less about not having a love life too right? Or the vampires that the rest of the pack respect?" Leah sobbed again. Harry comforted her with what he could.

"It's all going to change tonight Leah. Listen to the ghosts, don't worry, you'll know them. They're taking the form of the people you know."

"Right." She said in complete sarcasm.

"LEAH!" She heard her brother call. She turned but then back to her father… Harry was gone.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW, I'll try to get one chapter every day.**

**Before I wrote this, I finished this chapter, I decided to do this on Leah instead. So, I can't continue this one. I would've erased it but I didn't have the heart to. So, this is the Rosalie one, and the Leah one is almost the exact same thing but different.**

It was Christmas Eve and Rosalie was driving down the highway. She was taking her time, she knew she was late for her niece's rehearsal dinner. Jacob and Renesmee were getting married Christmas day, and she wasn't so happy. She was only happy if her hair and makeup was perfect. Even being a vampire and being impossibly pretty wasn't enough.

She held her breath and opened the door. The smell of wet dog filled the air. She didn't know how she would survive visiting her niece when she would smell that every day.

"Auntie Rosalie!" Renesmee hugged her aunt tight.

"You're late for the rehearsal dinner!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I know… I just wanted to avoid the dog smell." Jacob rushed to his Renesmee's side.

"Well blondie," Jacob put an arm around his fiancée. "We've been holding up for you. We only have 24 hours for your nieces wedding. What were you doing all day? Doing your hair?" Nessie kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"Jake, calm down. Now, finish your dinner." She pushed him to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Rose! Why are you late?!" Bella toward her, in a black dress, looking lovely as usual. But according to Rosalie, she would _never_ be as lovely as her.

"Car broke down." She lied. Edward growled at her, knowing her thoughts. Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's no excuse for missing your niece's rehearsal dinner. We only have a day until the wedding!"

"Whoopie." Rose said under her breath. "Related to a dog…"

"That's _my_ dog she's talking about." Nessie whispered kissing Jacob's cheek again.

"Get a room!" Embry joked. They two giggled. They were in the happiest mood.

"Come off it Embry, they're getting married… at Christmas!!" Alice squealed to herself. That made Nessie smile wider.

"Excuse me." Rosalie said stepping outside. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to take a quick drive but when she stepped inside the car, she saw someone in the car…

"JACK??!!" She shouted, her little brother didn't smile. "I can't believe…" When she tried to hug her, her hands went through her.

"You're a ghost?" she asked in surprise, even though she already knew the answer. Jack rolled his eyes.

"No duh sis. You're still slow, even after all these years." Rosalie scoffed.

"Is it the make up?" Rosalie quickly got a mirror, Jack pushed it away.

"Sis, you're going to be visited by three ghosts to show your past, present and—,"

"Did the dog put you up to this?" Rosalie asked, trying to laugh it off. "This must be some kind of joke. OKAY! THE JOKE'S OFF DOGS!" she shouted out the window.

"SHUT UP!" Jack said pulling her back.

"I know the story okay?" Rosalie said. "You try to make me see my past and stuff to make me chance my mind about money. But you made some kind of mistake! I couldn't care less about money."

"Yeah, but you couldn't care less about having no children. You're just jealous that Renesmee will be having another kid. So the ghosts are going to show you the emotions that you didn't know—or at least didn't remember—you had." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said in complete sarcasm. She looked away for a second, then looked at Jack, he was gone.


	2. You can't change the Past

**AN: **_**Italics are for the vision people.**_

**Don't own anything, except for parts of Leah's history.**

"Leah, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"What?" Leah blinked back into reality. She was dosing off about what she saw in the bathroom.

"You look like you saw a ghost tonight." Leah didn't want to tell Seth that he was actually right about that. She would sound crazy to tell her little brother that she just saw their dead father.

"I'm... just tired." Seth gave her a confuses look.

"Maybe I should drive, where are the keys?" Leah shook her head.

"I'll just run home. I think I need to take a walk." Seth just nodded and Leah handed him the keys.

"See you later then." Seth ran outside and Leah watched him leave then followed right after, running into the forest across Emily's house. She phased not bothering to take her clothes off, she knew that Jacob or Seth wouldn't have phased at this time. She didn't want to think about what Jacob would be doing with his girlfriend instead of searching for vampires.

Seth also imprinted on a girl named Louise but the problem was, she was 14. Sure, she was the same "frozen" age as him but he wasn't phasing.

She thought that it may've been the wine Embry was serving that made her see her dad so she rolled her eyes at the idea of getting visited by three ghosts.

"Leah? _Hellooooooo_?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked around and saw a white figure stepping toward her then took it took form of someone she knew.

A boy who had black hair and purple streaks. He had a tattoo on his right arm with a skull on it with fire. He had a guitar on his back.

_Niki??? My first boyfriend Niki?? _She thought. _Is it true? No, I better ask Embry if he put anything in that wine._

"Phase back so we can talk!" Niki said tossing a pile of clothes to her. She was too in shock to do anything. Niki rolled his eyes.

"I can't talk to a wolf who's gaping at me. So will you _please_ get changed?" Then he smiled mischievously. "I might prefer it if you changed here, but your dad says I'm not allowed to see you naked. And we can't go to the past without you in these."

Leah shook her head—even as a ghost, Niki was Niki— and started away from him to change into the clothes he gave her.

She was mostly surprised that they were actually real, she half expected that when she went back, Niki was still there.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I'm taking you to your past, like your father said."

"I better kill Embry for the wine." Niki told her to hold his hand. She did, and they soared into the air. To her surprise, no one stared at them.

"You're wearing invisible clothes, don't look so surprised!" Niki called.

"Where are we going anyway?" she called.

"To visit your past!" he called back. It looked like he was looking for something. When he found what he was looking for, he landed and Leah followed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"This is my house." She examined it more, it was much newer looking then it was today. Like the garage was a baby blue instead of a faded grey.

"This is the past, remember Leah." He said, he stepped forward to the window and Leah followed.

"Remember this day?" Leah just nodded with wide eyes.

_A much younger looking Sue was holding a little baby. And a little girl with black hair was looking at it with adoring eyes._

"_What's his name mommy?" she asked._

"_Seth Clearwater, Leah. He's your new baby brother." Little Leah leaned in closer to view the sleeping Seth. He woke up and smiled at Leah. _

"_I'm going to be the best little sister ever." She promised._

"What does this have to do with my love life?" she asked. Niki just shrugged.

"Well, you pretty much treat your brother nowadays like crap. I'm also supposed to show you some crewel stuff you did in the past that resembles why you're like this today... Remember, you mostly made the same promise to Seth to Emily." Niki said taking her hand and bringing her to another house.

_Leah, about now 7 years old was playing with another girl about the same age as her playing with little dolls._

"_So, Leah." Said Emily. "Will we be friends forever?"_

"_No, best friends!" Leah said enthusiastically._

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah!" The two little girls hugged._

"Well, you kept your promise for Seth... for a while." Leah looked at Niki.

"What do you mean?" Niki grabbed her hand and started flying to the reservation high school. They started walking through the halls, no one looking at them.

They then saw Leah and Emily, much like what they were today except Leah was happy and Emily didn't have the scars on her face.

"First, let's see what you did to Seth... with my help of course." _Seth came running down the halls with Niki and his friends running close by chasing him down fast._

"_LEAH! HELP ME OUT!" Leah rolled her eyes._

"_Here, in the locker!" Seth quickly climbed into Leah's locker and she closed it. When Niki came running he gave Leah a high five._

"_Nice move." He commented. _

"_Thanks." She smiled. He smiled back and checked her out down and up._

"_Do you... want to go out some time?" Niki asked leaning on the locker._

"_LEAH! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" Seth cried._

"_That's what you get for depending so much on your sister!" Niki teased. He laughed at his own joke, and Leah did too obviously charmed by this bully._

"_I would love to." Leah said. "I'll see you later."_

"I have to admit, you were really hot that day. Eventually we broke up since I moved away." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Niki, I broke up with you because i caught you making out with the head cheerleader!" Niki bit his lip.

"Moving on." He said walking down the hall, the scene changed to a science class room.

"I remember this day..." Leah said smiling.

_The teacher was giving a lecture when a tall thin boy with copper skin came through the door._

"_Hi, I'm Sam Uley. I'm new here." Said the boy. The Leah in her seat stared at him in awe. Sam stared back, they were so distracted that Sam couldn't hear the teacher when he told him to take a seat. When he finally heard him, he took a seat beside Leah right away._

"_I'm Leah." Leah wrote on a pass note._

"I remember this." Leah said. "The notes, i was aching to talk to him."

"_I'm Sam..." Sam wrote but then bit his lip._ Leah looked over his shoulder._ "do you have a boyfriend?" he wrote. When Leah read it, she giggled._

"_Don't you think that's a bit fast?" Leah wrote._

"_Yeah, but i'm curious. I have nothing better to do right now but talk to you. I already learned what he's teaching. I also have nothing better to do then unpack boxes out of the house Friday... do you see where this is heading?"_

"Sam was so sweet that day..." Leah sighed.

_The bell rang and Sam and Leah spent the whole day together. _

"You were the happiest girl on Earth." Niki said pouting a little. "Then came that day..."

"NO!!" Leah shouted. "DON'T SHOW ME!!"

Niki didn't listen. He snapped his fingers and the scene changed to Leah's bedroom.

"_Why haven't I met this Sam character?" Emily asked._

"_Hey, he's not a 'character' he's my...soul mate."_

"_What?" Emily asked. "Do you love him??"_

"_I do. Since i first saw him. I don't want to be with anyone else... i can't see the boys faces any more... and i worry about Sam every day. I miss him."_

"Sam went missing for 2 weeks, this was the night he came back to you. But really, he changed into a wolf." Niki reminded Leah.

"_Well, you know boys these days Leah. Don't worry, we'll find him. Charlie said he's keeping a sharp eye for him. He won't give up."_

_There was a knock on the door. Leah ran down the steps and opened it. There was Sam... with no shirt, bags under his eyes, he had broad shoulders now and had a stone face. She barely recognised him._

"_Sam?... YOU'RE HOME!!" Leah hugged him, Sam took a step back._

"_Leah... I... I can't..." Leah looked hurt._

"_Why can't you hold me?" She asked._

"_I... might hurt you Lee Lee. I love you so much... I can't hurt you..."_

"_You'll never hurt me. I know that Sam." Sam shook his head. Leah closed the door behind her._

"_I'm not the same Leah... I'm not the same Sam you knew 2 weeks ago."_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_I can't tell you... I'm trying to figure it out myself." Leah ignored it._

"_Where did you go? Everyone was looking for you! Sam, you had me worried SICK!" Sam stared at the ground._

"_I know... it hurt me too... but... i don't want to hurt you." Leah rolled her eyes._

"_Sam, you aren't making any sense!! You won't hurt me!"_

_Sam lost his temper and started shaking like an earthquake._

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH LEAH! NOBODY DOES! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU! I CAN HURT YOU MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE NOW!"_

_Leah stood there... shocked._

"He never yelled at me before..." Leah started crying along with the old her.

_Leah ran inside crying, Sam couldn't move. Not believing what he did to the girl he loved. He walked away slowly from the house._

"_What happened?" Emily asked. Leah ran into her best friend's arms._

"_It was... Sam..." she could barely talk through sobs. Emily suddenly got angry._

"Oh... no!" Leah ran to Emily and tried to stop her, but Emily walked right through her.

"_Wait here." She said pushing her lightly away. She walked into the pouring rain, just in time to catch up to Sam._

"_HEY!" She called. "Who do you think you are?!"_

_Sam turned around with an angry face... which eventually faded when he saw who he was looking at... the most beautiful girl on Earth to him. Leah didn't matter anymore... only the girl in front of him._

"HELLO!!! SAM! DON'T! YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!"

"Don't bother trying, you can't undo the past." Niki said.

"Why'd you bring me here? I didn't make these memories happen!"

"Some, you did. Just remember Leah, after that night you were never the same... I brought you here so you could remember what you used to be like and it should've stayed the same."

"I'll never _be_ the same without Sam!" Leah shouted.

"Remember... you broke another promise..."

_Leah ran outside to see what Emily was doing to Sam... he was kissing her... and she was kissing him back! _

"_EMILY!!!" Leah sobbed and ran up the stairs. Emily ran after Leah._

"_Leah... I'm sorry." She called. Leah closed the door to her bathroom and locked it._

"_I think it's time i find a new best friend!"_

"_No... Leah, i'm sorry. He just kissed me and... i didn't mean for it to happen i swear."_

"_Then why didn't you stop him?" she shouted back._

"_Because..." Emily couldn't lie. " I wanted him to kiss me." Leah screamed._

"_Leave Emily... LEAVE!"_

"Please! No more! I can't stand it!" Leah said.

"Remember, these promises were broken by you..." Niki said. "You were never the same..."

"Of course not! Emily double crossed me!"

"Do me a favour, next time you see Emily, ask her what happened the day after you kicked her out."

Niki walked, Leah didn't want to follow.

"Don' t worry, less painful, i swear." He said. He took Leah's hand and walked together.

"After that night, you changed so much."

"_I don't even like Bella Swan and now you have me gieving over this leech lover like i'm in love with her too!" Leah shouted at Jacob._

"_She's going to marry that thing! Time to move on!"_

"_I HATE my LIFE!"_

"_I HATE YOU EMILY!"_

"_I HATE YOU SETH!"_

"Did i really say all that?" she asked. Niki nodded.

"Probably more then once... and probably a lot worse." He said.

Leah fell to the ground sobbing, she was suddenly lying on the grass, her hair wet from the rain.

**AN: That took me SO long to type since i was going back and foreth and i realized there's a lot to Leah's past. I was actually thinking of writing my own Leah and Sam story before i typed this but i thought i did a good job. My friends call me Leah some times (and that's my name on my friend and my youtube account) REVIEW REVIEW**_  
_


	3. He isn't worth Crying Over

**AN: Mature mentions in this chapter, sorry. Just thought that's what would fit.**

"Leah!" Seth said coming out of the forest. Jacob following close behind rolling his eyes.

"Great Seth! You ruin mine and Nessie's fun just to make me help you find your sister in 2 minutes. You sure can kill a mood." Seth bit his lip.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you would be laying it off tonight." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm going home." He said running back into the woods. Leah sat up and stared at Seth, wondering or not she was in the present now.

"Um... are you okay?" he asked. "You're acting kind of... weird tonight."

"Can you see me?" Leah asked. Seth gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah... are you drunk?" he asked. Leah didn't answer.

Seth helped her up and took her into his car.

"Better tell Mom I found you." He said.

"You know I love you... right?" Leah said suddenly.

"yeah... why?"

"Can we go to Emily's for a second?"

"It's 2 in the morning Leah. She's sleeping, everyone is. I was actually lucky that Jacob was awake... but it's not a surprise."

"I'll call her then." She said, ignoring Seth's answer, but also considering it.

"Get some sleep Leah." He said rubbing her back soothingly. She nodded. Maybe she was drunk... what she saw could've just been her conscious in a dream... but it was her worst nightmare as well. But how could everything be so clear? Maybe she _needed _to get drunk.

"We have wine at home... right?" she asked hopeful.

"Are you okay? Leah, you need rest!" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She said, now looking out the window glumly. She remembered, they were supplying the wine for the wedding so when Seth was sleeping, she would sneak a sip... or two.

When Seth went to bed—and was sleeping not long after—she snuck quickly to the stash. She tried opening the cork with her teeth not able to find the corkscrew to open it.

"Way to get an appointment with the dentist." She heard someone say. She jumped and two arms caught the bottle with their hands before it touched the ground. She looked up, it was Embry.

"Oh God!" she said. "Embry, what did you do—,"

"I didn't do anything to the wine, and neither did Embry. I'm his ghost!"

"EMBRY'S DEAD?!"

"SHH!" he said. He looked at her clothes for a second and rolled his eyes. "What did you do with the clothes Niki gave you?"

"Um... laundry." She said.

"May as well put them back on... you didn't get them wet, did you."

"Well, duh! It's pouring out!" she said pointing at the window.

"Okay," he held out a water proof poncho. "Wear this over your pajamas."

"Why?" Embry rolled his eyes again.

"I'm the ghost of the present, remember?" So, she wasn't dreaming. Leah pinched herself, hard.

"Ow!" she said, looking at the blood her fingers left on her arm. It healed instantly, thanks to werewolf instincts.

"Let's go, we only have so much time." He opened the door and took Leah's hand after putting on the poncho.

They went to a little cottage, Leah's nose wrinkled in disgust from the vampire smell. It was Nessie's house.

"I'm going to show you that people who you don't respect, actually respect you." They went through the door, not opening it or anything. They just walked right through, to the bedroom.

"Oh... no. Don't take me here! I don't want to see anything I shouldn't." She said turning around.

"Don't worry, they're just talking. I wouldn't either, they just finished." Leah still entered the room with caution, Embry was right of course. They were just laying in Nessie's bed, but still unclothed.

"_I kinda feel sorry for Leah." Renesmee said._

"_Me too... I mean, Seth imprinted and while her brother already is starting to quit, she's on her own for who knows how long."_

"_I hope she imprints soon..." Renesmee sighed. "I hate to see her... so depressed."_

"_But... I thought you hated Leah." Jacob turned to his side to face her._

"_I don't hate her Jake... I just don't like the way she treats me."_

"_You know... I felt that way when your mom got married. Of course, i was only there to dance with her but..." Jake sighed then got a confused look._

"_Did you see her tonight after she went to the washroom?"_

"_Yeah, i was knocking on the door, remember?"_ Leah got a confused expression of her own.

"_Sounded like she was... talking to herself..." Nessie said. Jacob sighed._

"_Poor Leah... do you think Embry did something to the wine? She was drinking herself like house at home." _

"What is with my wine?! It's line no one trusts me to bring any kind of refreshment to a party!" Embry shouted.

_Nessie pursed her lips._

"_Do you think she'll actually come to the wedding, like the ceremony, I mean? I was planning in saving her a seat." Jake shrugged._

Leah couldn't believe it. The hybrid actually... cared for her. She suddenly felt guilty for what she said about her, and Jacob.

"_Don't count on it." He said. "But, she may come for the food... who knows." _

"_But i think Sam and Emily would like it if she came."_

"_Maybe she shouldn't come at all..." Nessie slapped his bare chest. "Think about it Nessie, i wouldn't like it if someone came to my wedding looking all upset and glum."_

"_But still, she's a guest."_

"_I guess." Jacob kissed her head._

"_Jake, i'm tired." She complained._

"_I'm not." He said kissing her lips._

"Okay! Better get going." Embry said running out the door and Leah following close behind.

"Okay, let's see the rest of the Cullens." They started flying to the main house and walked inside once again like with Nessie's house.

"_Do you think she'll be alright?" Bella said watching Edward finish his song on the piano._

"_Her thoughts were... strange tonight. They were upset at first but then..." Edward didn't want to tell Bella about the ghost Leah supposedly saw of her father. "...i don't know."_

"_I think Leah may like this cake. I'm going to bring it to her tomorrow." Esme said carrying a pink frosted cake. _

"She made me a cake?" Leah asked herself.

_Embry rolled his eyes._

Leah was surprised the real Embry was here, she turned to ghost Embry and he wasn't there.

"Embry?" she asked looking around, and then turned back to the scene.

"_She doesn't need cake... but I can't let it go to waste, now can I?" Esme rolled her eyes._

"_I guess not." She was about to hand it to Embry but then took it away._

"_On the other hand, I might give it to Renesmee after she gets proposed to tomorrow."_

"Jacob's marrying Renesmee?!" she thought she was going to feel angry... but she actually felt happy.

"_Don't worry, after eating it she'll burn the calories the fun way." Rosalie hit Emmett._

"_What?" he whispered._

"_I wish I could see if Leah would get imprinted anytime soon... I'm just tired of her grieving over this time of year. Other then it being Christmas, she should be happy for her friend, shouldn't she?" Alice said._

Leah couldn't help but bite her lip. Alice was right, Emily was her best friend and... well, she shouldn't be feeling this way.

"_You know, I'm going to bring some friends to the wedding, maybe Leah may imprint on one." Bella said, hopeful._

"_You're actually caring about this dog?" Rosalie said._

"_Well, Leah helped out when I was pregnant with Renesmee... well, kind of. But still, I can't help but feel sorry for her."_

"_She doesn't even like you." Rosalie snorted. Bella shrugged._

"_Still, she's going through a rough time. Like me or not, I want to help."_

"_Shouldn't she be over this Sam? He's not worth crying over all these years."_

Leah left, she knew Rosalie was right. Sam wasn't worth crying over.

"You got that right." She turned and saw her father.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Leah, these ghosts have different purposes. I have one as well."

"To answer questions?" Leah asked.

"No, to show you that both Rosalie and Alice were right. I'm not taking you anywhere but it's time you see: Sam isn't worth crying over and you should be supporting Emily instead of grieving. She used to be like a sister to you."

Leah nodded. Suddenly, the rain pounded harder, Harry even brought out an umbrella. It pounded so hard, it felt like a big bucket of water that was being poured on your head. It almost hurt.

"These are the tears you shed for Sam." The tears poured for what felt like hours, suddenly the tears turned into cloths.

"There are the tissues you used to dry those tears." It was falling more gracefully then the tears but still felt like a while before they stopped.

"Here are the chocolates you ate to numb the pain." Leah put her hands over her head.

"No wait," Harry started laughing. "You don't eat chocolate! You're allergic!"  
"Not funny Dad." She said.

"And these are the words you shouted during the depression."

"What? You can't rain words—," Leah was admitted wrong when words were being thrown at her. Not literally, but the things she said to everyone were buzzing around her head. She started running home quickly and locked the door to her house. The words stopped when she did.

**AN: I know, lots of ex-girfriends past here. I know i didn't say much, but remember it's like 2:00 at night and everyone else should be sleeping. I wanted to show Emily and Sam but they're sleeping... if you want a little peek of what i wanted to put down **_**if**_** they were awake and weren't doing the... ahem... same things as Jacob and Nessie then review. If i get 3 requests, I'll post it up on the next chapter. Also, i'm going to have to skip the update on Christmas and Christmas Day... depends. I MIGHT go to midnight mass and stuff so i probably won't be staying up that long. I can try Christmas Eve but no guarantees. If i don't, MERRY CHRISTMAS (don't worry, i'll finish this story!) **


	4. What happened to Emily?

**AN: Merry Christmas Everyone!! I kinda cried a little writing this. You probably won't but it was emotional for me. Enjoy!**

When Leah's heart finally slowed, she ran up the stairs so fast that if you were sleeping, you wouldn't have known she was upstairs until she was already there. She quickly called Emily, hoping that she would be awake. When she got the answering machine, she left a message.

"Hey Em... um... i just wanted to say that... you're my best friend in the world... and...um... well..." she was going to congratulate her but then thought against it. It would be better face to face. "I want to talk to you before the wedding... no, after maybe... just, talk to me before you run off to your honey moon okay? Love you..." she hung up the phone. And fell onto her bed, hoping she'd fall asleep before the next ghost came to see her.

She knew, this ghost wouldn't talk. It never did in the Christmas Carol twists.

Leah curled herself into a ball, hoping that sleep would find her. When she opened her eyes, she was in a church. A dark figure was in front of her in an instant. She couldn't see their face, all she saw was the black cloak and blood red eyes.

"You're the ghost of... the future?" the ghost nodded.

"So... please tell me... or show me... what would happen if... i didn't change my ways?" The ghost started walking to the front of the isle, Leah followed. When she turned around, she saw all her friends and everyone sitting. Then at the end of the isle, was first Renesmee looking heartbrokenly stunning, then she changed to Kim, then other girls she didn't know the names to. Last was a much older looking Louise.

The ghost pointed at a seat for each wedding, all empty but then faded. The signs said "reserved for Leah Clearwater". She realized that these weddings were for all the imprints.

"Wait... where's Emily's wedding? I didn't see it!"

Then she saw Sam, sitting at the back of the church... praying with tears in his eyes. She quickly looked at his left hand... there was no wedding band.

"He didn't get married?" The ghost shook their head. "Why?"

The ghost just pointed at her. She realized the reason why he didn't marry was because of her...

She heard him whisper. "_Lord... I'm trying to forgive Leah for what she did to me... I want to die so i can be with Emily in heaven... I miss her so much and I can't stand this... I don't want to live long enough to kill Leah myself, you know i don't have the heart God..."_

"Emily's dead?... how?" The ghost looked at her.

"I... I killed her... didn't I?" the ghost nodded. She ran out of the church and into the grave yard where she saw Seth.

"_May she rest in peace..." the priest said throwing dirt onto the coffin._

Leah looked at the tomb stone: Leah Clearwater. There was no picture or other words. Not even a birthday or death day.

"_I love you big sis... guess it's just me versus the world now..." he knelt beside the coffin. "I know that people didn't like you very much and Sam won't forgive you for killing Emily. Let me tell you, i still don't forgive you myself. But you're my sister and i hope you find happiness in heaven. Maybe... in the heaven where you go, your Sam will be there... even though Embry said you'll burn in Hell, i don't believe that. I still love you sis..."_

"No Seth! It's not just you! And I don't want to be with Sam!"

"Do you?" Harry asked, Seth gone.

"Why was I so cruel?" she asked herself.

"Leah, have you learned your lesson?" Harry asked. Leah nodded.

"I should be keeping my promises to my friends and family. Stop being so inconsiderate because I know that everyone isn't happy if I'm unhappy. Sam isn't worth crying over no matter how much i may love him and I have to let go and move on in life." She said, starting to cry.

"Are you going to change?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good Leah." Her father suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the ghost. The hood came off, it was Jane.

"Otherwise, you may as well be here." Jane pushed her into the grave. Leah screamed and she woke up inside her bedroom...

**AN: Thought I could leave you hanging when Leah changes! Merry Christmas!**


	5. In One Night

**AN: Merry Christmas! Hope u had a great one! I did! (At the moment, I'm wearing my new twilight shirt—I lost count of how many I already have!—that says "My heart belongs to Jacob (1982) because Edward bites" :P)**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter! Enjoy and have a happy new year!**

**

* * *

**

Leah went to the window and opened it to let some air in her face.

"Yes, I'm alive!!" Leah felt like dancing. Seth came through the door.

"Leah? What are you—," Leah hugged her brother tightly.

"Oh Seth! I love you my little brother! You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for! I'm sorry I was such a rotten sister." Seth stared at her for a second but then decided not to ruin this new Leah. He liked her and wanted it to last.

"It's okay sis." He hugged her back. "Merry Christmas."

Leah let go of him.

"I haven't missed it?" she smiled brightly. "What time is it?" Leah rushed.

"It's like… 10:30, I think." Leah beamed.

"The wedding's in an hour! Am I still one of the brides maids?" she asked.

"Last time I checked." Seth nodded.

"Then I better get ready." Seth smiled and left the room. Leah got dressed at such a speed. She has never dressed so quickly in the morning in her life! By the time she was done changing, Seth was only in the middle of the stair case after leaving her room.

She zoomed past him, skipping breakfast. But before she left, she hugged her Mom and wished her a Merry Christmas. She even offered to bring the wine herself. Nobody said anything about her new mood, even though it was kind of weird.

When she was half way to Emily's house, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Um… is Leah there?" Emily asked. Leah giggled.

"It's me Emmie!" she said. Emily paused.

"You haven't called me Emmie since…" Emily, like everyone else decided to go against questions. "Um… I got your call."

"About that," she said. "I'm on my way to your house now. Am I late?"

"Actually, a little. I have to be at the church in twenty five minutes. Um… I have to talk to you too."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. Bye bye!"

Leah was all smiles the way there. She was driving over speed limit but she was sure that all the police officers would be helping Sam or at least getting ready. After all, the police had many thanks for Sam and they owed him. He was always a role model to all the Quileute kids.

When she got there, all the other brides maids were all huddled in a corner. Leah noticed it was Emily's bedroom door they were huddling around.

"Come out honey. We have to get going!"

"Emily, you'll smudge your make up crying!"

"You'll ruin your dress if you keep sobbing! Let us in!"

Leah recognised Alice's voice and went to find her.

"Alice," she said. Alice frowned at her, not for the fact that she smelled but because she never talked directly to her. "I need to talk to Emily."

"Well, you're out of luck." She said. "She locked everyone out, she's not letting anyone in."

"I'll call Sam." Esme said getting out her cell phone.

"L..L… Leah?" Emily sobbed. "Let Leah in!"

Everyone cleared a path for her and Leah walked in, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Emily was a mess, her makeup was running down her cheeks and her hair wasn't done well, maybe at one time she was beautiful, so beautiful you may forget the scars where Sam marked her, in the silk dress she was wearing, but not now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leah… I… don't want to marry Sam…" Leah's jaw almost dropped to the floor. She heard some people gasp in the background.

"What?! Why NOT?!" she asked.

Emily sat on her bed. Since her dress wasn't the fluffy poofy type, there was plenty of room for Leah to sit.

"I love Sam but… I just… something doesn't feel right about this…" Leah tried to decipher what it was she gasped.

"Emily, you don't have to… not marry Sam because of me." She said.

"That's what you came to talk to me about, right?" she asked nodding. "I don't want to marry Sam if you're so heartbroken all these years. I hate what I did to you… I think Sam may feel the same way. I shouldn't be marrying my cousin's lover…"

Leah was silent for a minute, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Emily," she started. She took a deep breath. "Last night, I had… an epiphany. I don't know how but… in one night, I changed. Emily, you're still my best friend. You always were. You were like a sister to me. Last night I thought… I should have been over Sam years ago and forgave you for what happened. It's nothing that I can control. And knowing that Sam wasn't _my_ imprint proves that he wasn't worth the tears that I shed for him..."

She tried not to laugh from her little flash back of her tears falling last night.

**(On the other side of the door)**

"Emily!" Sam called on the other side quietly, walking through the door.

"SHH!!" Everyone was so into Leah's epiphany speech.

"What's going on?" he asked Alice.

"Leah's talking to Emily, listen." Alice scooted some room and Sam heard Leah continue the speech she didn't stop.

**(Inside the room)**

Leah didn't even hear Sam call Emily's name, neither did Emily.

"I should have been over Sam years ago. It's not fair to make you or Sam suffer the pain I'm in… Don't get me wrong, I still love him, but from now on, until the day I imprint on… whoever it is, where ever they are… I'll love Sam as my _best friend's_ husband. So… get married for _you_ Emily! Don't worry about me! I've even made promises in the past that I couldn't even keep. But I'll keep one for you."

"What's that?" Emily was crying in joy now.

"You'll be my best friend forever... no, I can't keep that promise… you'll be my _sister_ forever." She smiled. Emily hugged her tightly.

"So, do you want to get married today?" Leah asked. Emily just nodded.

"I do… but are you sure." Leah nodded.

"Go get married, I'm moving on."

Sam on the other side smiled and left the house before seeing Emily. After all, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

***

Leah rushed to her seat that Nessie reserved for her. She thought it would break her heart to see Jacob and Renesmee's hands together and their heads tiled as well. She smiled instead remembering what Nessie was in for. She also knew, one day she and her imprint will one day be like that.

She even smiled when Sam and Emily kissed for the first time as husband and wife. She was completely over him and she was glad.

***

After the wedding and a few dances later after the first dance, Sam walked up to Leah at her table.

"May I have this dance?" Leah couldn't help but giggle, but took his hand and walked into the dance floor.

"Remember this song?" he asked when they were settled.

Leah nodded.

"Yeah… prom… our first kiss… how could I forget?" Sam chuckled softly. They were silent for a few more seconds, Sam broke it.

"I… heard what happened this morning." He smiled. Leah shrugged.

"It was nothing." She said and smiled.

"Leah…" he whispered. "I just wanted to let you know…that I'm sorry."

Leah shook her head and talked more before Sam could elaborate on it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Sam looked at her.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you. I can see it in your smile, you're not the one for me. You never were."

"Maybe… if we were still human…" Sam started, Leah pursed her lips.

"Maybe so… maybe not even then." She smiled.

"It's great to see you smile again Lee Lee." Sam hugged her.

The song ended then and Leah tore away.

When Emily was about to throw the bouquet, Leah got in line… what the heck?

She and a few of Bella's old friends, including some people from Denali, gathered together. When Emily threw it, all the girls were jumping. When it landed, everyone turned to look at Leah who caught it with a smile on her face. Everyone cheered but some girls in line grimaced at her.

"Nice catch." She heard someone say while tapping on her shoulder. She turned, there was a boy with a baby face and pale blonde hair. She stared at him in awe, he stared back. Suddenly, no one in the world mattered but him. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled into her dark brown ones. She didn't want to blink, she was afraid if she did, he would disappear.

"I… I'm Mike…New…ton…" he said babbling for his name. She giggled and Mike was struck again.

"I'm Leah Clearwater." Mike was about to ask Leah to dance when Jacob started calling to get everyone's attention, everyone who heard him was staring—and all the wolves smiling knowing what he was doing—at him except for Nessie who was laughing in embarrassment and also hiding her face.

"EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?!" Jacob shouted. Some people weren't listening. Then he rolled his eyes and yelled.

"FIRE!!!!!!" At the top of his lungs, that got everyone's attention. Embry and Quil laughed.

Edward got him a microphone.

"Thank you." He said. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I wanted to tell you guys about me and my girlfriend Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Everyone clapped and Jacob looked at Nessie, still blushing like crazy.

Jacob jumped off the table.

"Don't worry, I'm not singing karaoke I don't have the guts to do that." Everyone laughed and some sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to say that…" he suddenly looked like he was trying to remember something. "Nessie… you've brought happiness to my life. I love everything about you ever since… forever. I know that I will not find happiness or love in anyone else's eyes but yours. So… please."

Jacob got onto one knee and took Nessie's left hand. She covered her mouth with her right in surprise. Other people gasped as well.

"Nessie… will you marry me?" some people awed. Renesmee stared at him in shock, too shocked for words, then shouted

"YES JACOB!" She threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately after putting a ring on her left finger. Everyone crowded around the couple congratulating them. Leah just clapped and thought of just waiting until the crowd died down.

She wasn't jealous, how could she? She finally met her imprint and was going to live a happy life. Just like Nessie, like Emily, like Kim's now perfect life. She knew that she didn't need ghosts to tell her, her life was perfect now because in one night, it was changed.

THE END

* * *

**AN: I hope it came out right! Thanks for reading and for the story alerts and reviews! Please try reading my other stories, if you want another holiday (ANY holiday, Valentines day anyone?) with a certain character, let me know. Also if you want another one of these next year with Rosalie! I know that one of you wanted Leah to imprint Nahuel ( and I would've) but they already met so that can't be possible. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (2010 here we come!)**


	6. Epilouge Dream come true

**AN: Okay, someone (jblc77) reviewed and said that I should make an epilogue for this! SO I thought it'd be cool. I'm no wedding planner so sorry about the faint visions for Leah and Mike. I also forgot to include a part in the last chapter :P so I added it here! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Leah couldn't believe it. After almost a year of dating Mike, she was already getting married. She thanked Bella a million times for inviting Mike to Sam and Emily's wedding, she owed her so much but Bella said she owed her nothing. She was paying for what she did when she was pregnant.

Jacob and Nessie had an awesome wedding, but visions of their honey moon kept appearing in Jake's head when they were on patrol. Seth and Leah officially quit being werewolves and so did Sam, who had now 2 kids. Embry imprinted one of them, Annie Uley.

Jessica, Mike's ex-girlfriend, sobbed when she found out about Leah and him but when she saw Brady, her mind was quickly changed.

The day finally came, she chose December 25th, so she and Emily could celebrate their honey moons together. Mike and Sam didn't mind, they were the best of friends.

"No second thoughts, right?" Alice asked fixing her dress. Leah smiled.

"Of course not!" everyone was so excited for the wedding. Seth was best man and maid of honour was none other than Emily Uley.

When Leah was riding in Emily's car to the church, she asked a question she forgot to ask before Emily's wedding.

"Emmie…" she said. "um… I was just wondering… I mean, I'm over Sam, definitely but… don't take this the wrong way…"

Emily laughed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well…" she took a deep breath. "after I… kicked you out of the house the night Sam kissed you… what did you do?"

Leah was curious, not that it mattered but Niki did tell her to ask. Emily frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Leah nodded.

"Well, after you kicked me out. Sam asked for my name…"

"_what's your name?" Sam asked Emily. She couldn't believe what she did to her cousin… her friend… she betrayed her…_

"_I think it's best I don't tell you." She said, not looking at his face. "You hurt Leah… we both did…"_

_Sam was silent and was looking at the ground._

"_What exactly is your problem?" Emily asked suddenly angry. She was doing what she was going to do before Sam kissed her._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I thought you loved Leah! I mean, she loves you more than anyone and you go… hitting on her cousin! What kind of a boyfriend are you?!" she asked._

"_So… you're Emily, huh. Crap! From the way Leah talks about you, she said you were her best friend, I didn't know you were related… CRAP CRAP CRAP!"_

"_I think you should apologize to Leah, that or go home. Don't step one foot from me." Sam looked hurt. True, he fell instantly in love with Emily, she loved him back. But she was going against her feelings… for Leah._

"For the next few weeks he was following me, and… you know the story from there." Leah stared at Emily, staring was better than crying.

"So… you… put me first before…Sam? Even when you were in love with him?" Emily nodded, they reached the church.

"I did. But not because I felt sorry for you… well, kind of… but because you're my sister. That's what sisters do!" Leah got out of the car and hugged Emily tightly, though not too tight. Leah lost her werewolf strength.

"Thank you…" she said.

The wedding was great. Embry proposed to Jessica that same day after best man speech. Before the first dance came up, Leah made a speech of her own that no one planed for.

"I know that many of you didn't like me in the past." Leah started. "I'm pretty sure you all knew why. But in one night, Christmas Eve, I was changed. I had a great epiphany, far beyond any Charles Dickens story twist. But showing that I've changed shows that the future can as well. Taking a little part of your child hood can change you in one night. As crazy as it sounds, I found Mike in one night as well, but only because I've changed. How do I know? Well, let's say that you don't need Alice for that."

Everyone chucked, even Alice.

"All I'm trying to say is… thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate Mike and me. Even though you may not have liked me. I love you all."

Everyone clapped for Leah's speech and Mike kissed her cheek and whispered an "I love you," in her ear. She knew that Sam's voice never compared to Mike's when he said those three words that she wanted to remember every time he said them.

* * *

"So," Mike said when they were dancing. "done your were wolf job, Jake and Renesmee are married and so is your cousin and ex…what now?"

Leah smiled.

"I think… we should leave the future in the future." Mike smiled and kissed her.

"_Well, he isn't as hot as me… but whatever. I'm dead, cuter angels here." He nudged on Jane's ghost. She slapped him and disappeared._

"_Well, how many hot girls do you see here Embry?" he asked._

"_I'm actually_ at_ this party… and I've imprinted the groom's ex." He disappeared as well when the real Embry appeared with Jessica._

_Niki pouted and turned to see Harry holding a gun, used for hunting._

"_Niki, you know I never liked you… ever. Wish I could have killed you myself and said you looked like a deer." Harry said, holding his gun at him. _

As Niki went running, the cameras flashed for another kiss between Mike and Leah Newton.

THE END

* * *

**Okay, NOW is the end! Thanks to jblc77 for this idea :) Please read my other stories! If you want more Sam and Leah, lmk.**

**-Renesmee The Musical Werepire**


End file.
